


Sonrisa de Modelo, Soledad al Acecho

by Lou_Jean_110619



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Miraculous Ladybug References, Papeles invertidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Jean_110619/pseuds/Lou_Jean_110619
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng es una chica como cualquier otra en el mundo a excepción de que es hija de la diseñadora más importante en el mundo de la moda, y por lo tanto tiene que comportarse como tal.Adrien Agreste, él si que es un chico normal con una vida normal, su vida es casi perfecta, de no ser porque está perdidamente enamorado de cierta modelo de moda que casualmente es también hija de su diseñadora de moda favorita en la vida, de su inspiración para ser diseñador de moda Sabine Cheng que recientemente ha perdido a su marido Tom Dupain y se ha refugiado en le trabajo dejando de lado a su única hija para enfrentar la pérdida de su padre sola.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alix Kubdel - Relationship, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal - Relationship, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste|Nathalie Sancoeur, Gorilla - Relationship, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Jean Duparc - Relationship, Kagami Tsurugi - Relationship, Lê Chiến Kim - Relationship, Marc Anciel - Relationship, Max Kanté - Relationship, Nathaniel Kutzberg - Relationship, Rose Lavillant - Relationship, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Sabrina Raincomprix - Relationship





	Sonrisa de Modelo, Soledad al Acecho

Marinette estaba en su enorme habitación leyendo en su tableta la información que necesitaba para su escape. La mañana siguiente corría por las calles de París para llegar a su destino antes de que la asistente de su madre y su guardaespaldas personal la encontraran pero desgraciadamente no tardarían mucho en hacerlo gracias al rastreador que su madre había mandado incrustar en su teléfono tan pronto como salió de la tienda.   
Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y justo en la entrada del Colegio Françoise Dupont a punto de subir las escaleras, llegan ellos.   
⨪¡Por favor Marinette reconsidera sabes lo que tu madre quiere-  
-¡Pero esto es lo que yo quiero!- La pequeña chica no pudo seguir avanzando debido que era sostenida del brazo por su guardaespaldas que no le dió oportunidad de poner un pié en las escaleras del colegio, y con eso ella replicó;  
-Solo quiero ir a la escuela como todos los demás que tiene eso de malo, que tiene, por favor no le digas nada a mi madre- y con eso los tres subieron al automóvil plateado con rumbo a la mansión .   
Mientras tanto en la casa de Adrien...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie de Miraculous Ladybug que pertenecen a su creador Thomas Asthruc y su productor Jeremy Zag. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de la mención de algún personaje pero si ese es el caso habré de aclararlo en su momento dentro de las notas al final del capítulo.   
Por cierto la historia sufrirá un pequeño cambio al ver que no puedo poner a Chloé como una chica por que no tendría sentido he decidido que en mi historia ella será chico para que el pueda adoptar el papel de acosador de marinette como Chloé lo es con Adrien. He decidido llamar a este personaje como lo mencionan en algunos Fanarts. Así que su nombre es Claude y su mejor amiga Sabrina se quedará así ya que ella va a estar enamorada de él.   
Sin nada más que agregar espero que les guste, este es el primer fanfic que escribo así que si tengo algún error háganme el favor de mencionarlo y se los agradeceré muchísimo.


End file.
